


Wolven Alone Time

by Notsalony



Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Nudity, Other, Plots, Sex Toys, Sexual Slave, WIP, enslavement, self love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Tommy gets the feeling that he’s never going to measure up, so he decides to look deep with in himself and try to find what people see in him.  But is he alone?  Is he ever alone?





	1. The Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> So.. I wrote this back in 2006, stored it in my to come back to folder, and never bothered thinking about it in 11 years. Now I’m looking for stuff to work on that’ll give you something to read while I work on other things and I’m like... my gods... how did this never get published?

Tommy stood in front of his mirror, his tall muscular body on display as he studied himself carefully in the mirror that he kept there to help his work outs.  _What could they see in me?_  He questioned himself, letting his eyes wander up and down his taunt form.  The white low-rise jockeys he was wearing hugging the curves of his ass and bulge, framed by his tanned skin and setting the stage of a horny boy looking to party, belied his inner turmoil.  Try as he might, he couldn't see a work of beauty, he saw only himself.  The same him that he always saw, despite his best attempts at improving himself.  He moved, flexed, and wondered yet again how anyone could find him sexy.  He felt that nothing was ever going to be good enough to attract anyone to want him, not like that.   
  
He reached over to the top of his dresser and pulled the silver coin Merton had bought him shortly after they began to explore what was fact and what was fiction about his condition.  That was a laugh, his condition.  He’s a werewolf, it’s about time he owned that.  That's when they'd discovered the other side effect silver had on lycans.  The effect that had caused them to have to make a pact about never talking about it.  Merton wrote a paper about it and had told Tommy he’d wait to discuss exploring it later on.   
  
Tommy had been holding onto the coin and had gone so instantly hard that he'd nearly tore his pants open.  Merton had teased him for weeks about that before they’d finally agreed that some parts of his reactions were off limits.  Of course this hadn’t stopped Merton when they were alone, even going so far as to put the coin on a red leather doggy collar for Tommy's “special time”, as he was apt to call it.  That always boggled Tommy mind.  How someone who dealt with the supernatural all the time, could talk about the metabolic changes occurring during human and lycan transformation and the effect this had on their sex drives, couldn't bring himself to say masturbation.  Hell Merton had barely been able to make the hand motion when Tommy hadn’t caught on to his hints.  Sometimes Tommy wondered if Merton had a sexuality beyond his own self love.   
  
Tommy reached into the back of his underwear drawer and pulled out the collar.  Attaching the coin to the collar Tommy bit his lip before put the collar on, blushing at how the silver touching his skin had already caused his cock to violently arch up even more into a full blown erection.  His ten full inches trying hard to burst out of the underwear.  He moaned as the deep need, bordering on hunger, for orgasmic release began to over come him.  Tommy tore his briefs off and gazed upon his sculpted body, his eyes following his happy trail right to the curly tan pubes around his steel hard cock.  _MAN!  I feel so fucking hot right now!_   Tommy thought to himself as he rubbed his furry balls.  The burn of the silver burning away any self doubt or body image issues he had before.   
  
He bit his lip thinking about what he had been planning for weeks now.  It’d taken him all that time to work up the nerve to try this.  But there was no backing out now.  He ran to the window, pulled the shade and locked the window, then  bounding over to his door locking his bedroom door.  It wouldn't do for someone in town to see the star quarter back, naked, hard, and with his new toy.  Fuck, he was almost more worried Merton would see or hear about what he’d planned.  Navigating his way to convince his friend that he’s having a night in to just be a normal high school guy and not a teenaged werewolf.  Nodding to himself, Tommy moved to the center of his room and opened the secret hiding place he'd found when he was seven.   
  
Back then he’d hide comics and toys or things he’d broken and he didn’t want to get caught with.  It felt strange and some how right all at once that he was now hiding his sex toys there.  He was really happy that his family had never discovered his hiding place.  He’d gotten used to his brother searching his room for batteries or hidden remotes, not that he had either in his room, but Dean was a fanatic of the worst order.  And he looked everywhere he could to try to find what he needed to make his shows on time.  Putting all that aside he moved the board that closed off the space and opened it up and glanced down at his prize.   
  
He reached inside the hollow place under his loose floor board and pulled out a black case roughly 12 inches long.  He’d had to save up his money, create a fake account online, and use an untraceable prepaid money card from a store a couple towns over.  He’d even had it sent to a house in town where he knew no one lived under a fake name and he’d waited for it to arrive.  He’d been thankful to find it but he’d not stopped worrying about it since the day it arrived.  Tommy was having trouble relaxing about this idea.  Swallowing he again looked around to ensure that no one was watching him and he opened the case.   
  
Inside was an object he'd been waiting to use for weeks now.  A 10-inch solid silver dildo glistened in the room light.  Tommy smiled as he looked at his reflection on the dildo.  This was it.  He was going to loose his virginity and cum like he'd never cum before.  And maybe if he liked this, maybe... maybe he could go forwards.  Maybe he could face the feelings he wasn’t yet ready to put a name or a label to.


	2. Silver Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In goes the dildo, is Tommy really ready for this level of commitment?

Swallowing hard he took the dildo out of it’s case and felt the burn of the silver on his skin, his cock throbbing hard, he sat the dildo on the nightstand and pulled out the lube that he’d bought at the same time.  He’d used some of the lube to test how it reacted to his lycanthrope.  No adverse reactions had meant he’d enjoyed his time with his astroglide.  Pouring some of the chilled gel onto his fingers, he reached back and began to finger himself.  He'd read and read online how to do this.  How to prepare for the deflowering of one's virginity.  And as he stretched himself open he felt the desire to go farther building in him.   
  
Biting his lip, Tommy withdrew his fingers from his ass and quickly lubed up the cold silver metal before laying on his belly.   Tommy hissed as he put the cold tip to the tight space of his anal opening.  The shiver running up his spine as he could feel the cold tingle as the silver do it's job and rushing hormones of his libido making his cock throb wantonly.  He wasn’t long off from orgasmic bliss and he’d barely worked an inch of the toy into himself.    
  
"oh gods!" Tommy shivered, as the feeling seemed to over take him.  Passion taking reason by force, he plunged half the dildo deep into his hungry hole.  His body swallowing and gripping the dildo with a need he couldn’t grasp.  He moaned and writhed on the bed.  Nearly reaching his orgasm in the first stroke.  Moaning he pushed the silver dildo all the way to it's silvery balls into his anus.  His whole being shook with sheer pleasure as the toy was in contact with so much skin.   
  
The gleaming tip, unseen, reached deep into his being while other parts of the toy touched his prostate.  A shiver of purest lust ran through his whole form.  Shaking and nearly complete, Tommy began to pull the dildo in and out of his tight embrace.  Though even with the copious amounts of lube, the toy didn’t seem to want come out as swiftly as time went on.  The moans Tommy's dildo elicited from his lips as he fucked himself where not uttered on deaf ears.  Nor was the sight of him turning onto his back to stroke his long and steely cock.  Tommy would never see the flash of a camera, or the breathing of his voyeuristic visitor, for neither were done in the room as the camera in his room digitally sent the live recording to a computer near by.   
  
No, all of that was lost on Tommy, even before the sweet kiss of the silver toy he battered his body with over and over again.  The camera was an old fixture and his mind didn’t know to look at it as a camera.  In truth he’d probably looked right into it a hundred times and never once knew what it was he was looking at.  But as he lay there, slowly jerking off and trying to bring himself off, his body clamping down on the toy inside himself, he was being watched and studied.  His actions and reactions cataloged and began to form a basic plot to which he would be on the whole, ignorant.   But none of that reached his sex soaked brain as he bent and twisted, trying to get a better angle.   
  
_FUCK._   Tommy’s mind raced.  It seemed all together too much and not enough as he tried to find the thing that would tip him over the edge.  It was like the burn of the silver at his neck from his collar and the dildo in his ass were making him almost too rigid to actually cum.  Caught between the two points of contact all he could do was fuck himself harder with the toy, and let his hand fly across the taunt flesh of his cock.  Blindly seeking a release of the coiling pleasure that was pulling tighter and tighter, threatening to burst forth at any moment.  But some part of him was starting to wonder if it was an impotent and hollow threat as his need to cum increased and his ability to do so seemed so far removed from him now.   
  
He was getting desperate now.  His needy whimpers getting stronger as he frantically cast his eyes across the room looking for anything that would help him find his release.  Was it something else that needed in his ass, maybe a firmer base to fuck against?  His mind drew him to move down the bed, sitting on the foot board of his bed and using it as a place to hold the dildo at the right angle as he began to fuck himself against it.  On some level he was aware of the banging noise he was making as he fucked harder and harder against the wood of his bed, the force starting to leave an imprint of the metal dildo.  But he didn’t care.  He couldn’t care.   
  
All that mattered was the release.  If he couldn’t cum from this he’d keep going till he could.  Nothing else mattered.  Not keeping his secret, not keeping silent.  Hell at this point he didn’t care if the whole world saw him bare ass naked with the toy shoved up his ass frantically pawing at himself trying to tip that edge from build up to exquisite rapturous release.  He felt he was getting closer.  So much closer... but still so far to go before he could truly cross that finish line.  What else could there be?


	3. Watcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is almost there, but little does he know his watcher can not wait till he crosses the line and cums from his little toy. Oh the joys that will come from his cum.

Far removed from Tommy Dawkins’ bedroom, across town in a darkened room the unseen figure began saving the video file to his computer.  He reached down, stroking his stiff cock through his tented jeans. Smirking to himself, this was pay dirt.  Months of watching the boy and finally, _finally_ he outed himself.  It was time to start planning how he would let Tommy know he knew.  Oh what delicious things he would make Tommy do.  The humiliation, the degradation of his image as an all American kid.  He’d tear down Tommy’s image and leave the depraved sex starved addict he was witnessing now for everyone to see.   
  
He smirked again as Tommy began rubbing his bloated balls. _God this makes me horny._ The mysterious man moaned in his head as he stroked his pants.  He wasn’t far off himself.  But he’d hold off from touching himself till he’d watched Tommy’s orgasm.  If the young wolf could hold off...  He couldn’t believe how much the young wolf had already endured.  Surely he would cum soon.  He had to.  Didn’t he?   
  
He wasn’t entirely sure as he watched how Tommy kept going.   
  
But it had to be enough, it had to…   
  
Or did the silver of the dildo and his collar both touching him merely turn Tommy into a helplessly horny beast incapable of actual climax?  Oh what fun he’d have if Tommy couldn’t cum from this torturous pleasure.  Making Tommy debase himself again and again for an orgasm he desperately wanted but was never going to reach?  That idea was almost as powerful as the one where he whored Tommy out, making him wear something silver at all times to keep him hard and leaking while cock after cock entered his ass and bred him like the fucking post he would become.   
  
Tommy began fucking himself again with the dildo.  Slamming his body down on the hard wood floor, forcing the hard silver dildo into his ass in against his prostate.  Tommy moaned like a stuck pig as the stiff silverness of his dildo raked across his prostate.  This was just getting better... and better.  Fuck he needed this.  Why hadn’t he done this before?  Why had he denied this to himself for so long?   
  
A distant thought echoed through his mind, didn’t he keep this secret because of how people would react?  He… there was something important… something… OH FUCK THAT FEELS GREAT…   
  
“Fuc....k!” Tommy’s body convulsed and he slipped off the bed landing hard on the floor forcing the dildo up his ass as it swallowed around it.  Oh crap.   
  
Tommy scrambled to pull it out but couldn’t find the end of the dildo.   
  
Oh crap… oh crap … oh crap…   
  
Tommy whimpered, fuck, fuck… what did he do?  What did he do…. It was stuck up there… it… fuck… The silver was still keeping him rock hard and he began to panic harder as he debated what he might do.  He finally picked up his phone and called Merton.   
  
“Hello?” Merton answered the phone after two rings.   
  
“I have a problem?”   
  
“Regular life or wolf related?”   
  
“both…”   
  
“How do you have a _both_ problem?”   
  
“ihaveadidlostuckinmyass.” Tommy rushed out.   
  
“I’m sorry?”   
  
“I have a dildo stuck in my ass.”Tommy ground out.   
  
“Okay I don’t…”   
  
“It’s pure silver.”   
  
“oh…” Merton paused.  “Wait… you’re using a dildo that is burning you?”   
  
“not exactly..”   
  
“What do you…”   
  
“it also makes me extremely horny.”   
  
“oh…” Merton stopped speaking.   
  
“I can’t get off, I can’t get it out.  I fell and it’s stuck up inside me…”   
  
“Tommy I’m not set up to remove stuck sex toys.”   
  
“MERTON!?” Tommy hissed.   
  
“I have a friend in the ER… I’ll give him a call.  Hang on.”   
  
“okay… please hurry.” Tommy hung up the phone and waited for about ten minutes before Merton called him back.  “what’d he say?”   
  
“He said put on a robe and take a change of clothes, go down and wait on the ambulance.  They’ve been instructed to tell your family that there’s a medical issue and you’re being rushed to the ER because of an extreme allergic reaction.  He’ll put you in a private place and he can make sure it’s removed.”   
  
“oh thank god.” Tommy sighed.   
  
“Just go down and wait, I’ll meet you at the ER and I’ll make sure you’re parents know what is going on is that you started having an allergic reaction while on the phone to me and that I called the ambulance.”   
  
“thank you.” Tommy sighed.   
  
“Go.  They’ll be there soon.”   
  
“Okay, see you soon.” Tommy hung up and headed over to his closet and put on his bathrobe and gathered up a loose set of clothes hoping he’d heal on the way home.  He went downstairs.   
  
“Something up bro?” Dean glanced at Tommy.   
  
“I’ m having a bad allergic reaction, Merton called the ER for me, they’re sending an ambulance, can you let mom and dad know I’m fine, and Merton’s going to give me a ride home, they don’t have to go if they don’t want to.”   
  
“Will do.”   
  
“Thanks.” There was a knock on the door, Tommy went and opened the door and smiled at the EMTs.   
  
“Tommy Dawkins?”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“Okay, hop up on the stretcher.”   
  
“Uh…” Tommy blushed.   
  
“Is there a problem?” One of the guys frowned.   
  
“The problem is… back there…” Tommy looked down.   
  
“We can cushion it… but rules…”   
  
“Okay…” Tommy blushed as they put a cushion down and he sat down gingerly.   
  
“Tommy?” His mom came downstairs.   
  
“Mild allergic reaction, need to go to the ER, I’ll be there for a bit, Merton will bring me home.  I’ll be fine… don’t worry.”   
  
“We’ll follow in the car.” She nodded, hollering for her husband who came downstairs and they started to follow Tommy out the door.  As they were wheeling him back towards the ambulance there was a gust of wind and before he could do anything about it, his robe was blown wide open revealing his naked and very aroused state to his family, and his neighbors who had gathered on their lawns to see what was going on.  As he reached for the robe to close it, they bounced on a rock and as he bounced hard on the gurney, the dildo began to vibrate.   
  
Tommy threw his head back and moaned, as he began to spray his load all across his body and the world swallowed up in darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind, that when I wrote these first four chapters... they were exactly 1 page long. So yeah... bit of an update.


End file.
